The New Lady of the West
by WhenIHaveTime
Summary: When Sesshomaru is given the House of the West, he is also given a Lady of the West.


Sesshomaru sat with a bored expression on his face. He didn't know why he agreed to having a ceremony for his heiring to the throne. This event was pointless and now he had to sit through it. Jaken was the one to plan everything and he just so happened to invite Inuyasha and his companions.

At least they gave Rin some company while Sesshomaru sat with the nobles. Rin's smile got him through this boring event and with her joyful expression, he would have left a long time ago.

It was now time to recognize Sesshomaru and his outstanding performance. Inukimi silenced the loud crowd and raised her bowl of _sake_ into the air.

"I am more than proud to now give my son the House of the West." Inukimi pronounced to the crowd. They all cheered and celebrated. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to celebrate, he had work to do. Rin clapped along with the crowd, while Inuyasha huffed.

"But, as the Lord of the West, there needs to be a Lady of the West. So I welcome you, the Lady of the West." Everyone clapped but Inuyasha's group, Sesshomaru and of course, Rin. Her eyes went shock. Sesshomaru didn't say he was taking a mate, he never told her or even spoke about it.

"It is a pleasure to be the Lady of the West and to be Sesshomaru's mate." Her voice was clear and demanding, she dressed in red and wear suggestive paint on her face. Everything about her was perfect for her Sesshomaru, even Rin could not deny it.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was furious, though he kept it inside for later, when he would confront his mother. The demoness she had picked was average. They all would wear tempting clothing with heavy makeup to accommodate. Her voice held no sweetness. This woman was a nuisance.

"The West will be wonderful now that I am here. I promise everything will be fixed." The Lady of the West pronounced. Everyone clapped. Rin frowned as she began to clap with them. She then scooted out of her seat and left to the hallway. Good thing they were all the way in the back.

"Rin, are you alright?" Kagome interrupted her.

"I will not be a burden to my lord." Rin stated and exited out of the main hall. Kagome began to run after her, but Sango prevented her. They only looked at each other, feeling pitiful of Rin's statement. Rin was even heard by Sesshomaru, who looked longingly at her fleeing the room. His first reaction was to chase her down, but he stopped himself and remained seated.

"Keh," Inuyasha chimed in, "I knew the bastard won't fall into his own desires." He stretched an arm around Kagome's shoulder. "I guess I'm smarter than him." Kagome smiled and gave him a kiss on the corner of his lips. His face quickly blushed red as he gave Kagome crazy eyes. "What was that for?"

Kagome only laughed at his response.

Rin ran right down to her room. She needed to get away as fast as possible.

Sesshomaru blinked as he sat in annoyance at the royal table. This demoness was getting on her nerves. All she talked about was how she was going to make the House of the West better and how skilled she was in many things. He would have taken Rin's nonsense chatter over this anytime. He found Rin's voice soothing, and way better than this demoness.

"As the Lady of the West, It is mandatory to have at least 10 professional servants at call always."

"You are not the Lady of the West." Sesshomaru finally said. Everyone in the entire hall was silent.

"Now, dear son, She is perfect for you and this House." Inukimi tried to convinced. Sesshomaru was unmoved. His expression was solid.

"No one will choose this Sesshomaru's mate but himself, Mother." With that Sesshomaru left the room. The chatter slowly rose back again, all though, the wannabe Lady of the West was silent and vengeful.

Sesshomaru went straight for Rin's scent. He was finally able to escape the ceremony. It was unbearably boring ever since Rin had left.

He found her sitting at the door of her room, hugging her legs to her chest. Once she saw Sesshomaru, she tried to flee into her room, but was captured in his hold.

"Let me go!" Rin yelped. He didn't listen and was unphased by her kicking and wiggling.

"Do not run, Rin." Sesshomaru commanded, his arms still wrapped around her. She didn't listen and continued to fight, and after about 2 minutes of this, she grew tired.

"I'll leave as soon as possible, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin stated.

"No you will not," Sesshomaru said. Rin was puzzled at this but before he could tell her, they were interrupted by a anger demoness.

"You plan to mate a human?" The demoness said, laughing out loud. Sesshomaru was irritated by her voice in an instant and his face clearly showed it.

"Leave, I do not want anything to do with you." Sesshomaru stated.

"She is ignorant. I know how to make this place thrive." She said.

"Leave, that is a command." Sesshomaru warned once again. Instead of leaving, she charged at Rin, Sesshomaru swiftly took away from her reach and bit down on her flesh. She screamed in agony as she bled then passed out in pain.

"You fool! That mark is permanent!" The demoness shouted.

Sesshomaru slapped the woman's cheek as he carried Rin with one of his arms. The poison in his claws burned her flesh, causing her to hiss violently.

"Leave! Or I will do much more." Sesshomaru scolded. If only she wasn't the daughter of the Lord of the East, he would have killed her much earlier.

She fled and flew away from the palace into the night. Sesshomaru shook his head and walked back down the hallway. He cleaned up Rin's fresh mark.

He walked into the room, everyone grew silent once more. He did not speak until he stood in front of everyone.

"This, is the Lady of the West." He said holding up Rin. Everyone was wondering why she was unconscious but they soon began to clap.

"The idiot just marked her." Inuyasha said, eating his fourth plate of food. Kagome was reminded of her mark and how painful it felt that fateful night.

"I hope she is alright." Kagome said, rubbing the bite marks on her flesh. Inuyasha eyed her while she touch his mark. Her touch caused him to inch.

Sango agreed with Kagome as they kept their eyes on her.

Sesshomaru left once again with Rin, while the party went on. Inukimi smirked. That girl really did something to Sesshomaru. "Pass the wine!" She commanded and was immediately served.

At least something good came out of this day.


End file.
